


unused things collect dust

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: A white gown.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Twenty Six - Wedding.





	unused things collect dust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day twenty-six: Wedding.

_ In her hall closet sat an unworn white gown, _

_ Collecting dust as all unused things did. _

_ It sat with all the other dresses, _

_ Forgotten about and discarded. _

_ Sometimes their owner opened the door, _

_ Fingers petting them almost reverently.  _

_ But the door always shut yet again, _

_ And nothing changed for them. _

_ A wedding gown sat in a closet,  _

_ A funeral gown sat unused.  _


End file.
